


Get Away

by BoyInBlueWrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Roceit - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyInBlueWrites/pseuds/BoyInBlueWrites
Summary: After the visit to the mall and meeting Nico with Thomas and Virgil, Roman thinks back on things.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello i havent posted in awhile, i apologize for that! Kudos and comments are appreciated (i am not open for critiques, i write for fun) Please consider following my other socials!  
> Wattpad (i posted this there!!) - BoyInBlueWrites  
> Tumblr - b0yinblu3  
> Insta - virgil_comics_n_arts

Roman doesn’t know why he's here, he’s curled in his bed after the trip to the mall. He knows, gods does he know he should be happy! Thomas has a date with a cute guy, Nico, that's his name. He's kind and dreamy, he should be what Roman wants for Thomas right? He wishes. Yet a certain someone can’t leave his mind. Janus. 

He knows he shouldn't like Janus. He knows but no matter how much he says he knows that he can't stop. He can't stop at all and he wishes he could. He’s scared. He’s scared of being in love. He’s scared of the fact he's in love with someone he insulted, someone he hurt, someone who probably hates him by now. 

Now in all honesty, the first few words were a lie. He does know why he's here, why he’s curled in bed. It’s because he doesn't want anyone to know he's upset, to know he’s in love. He looks at the door in his room, that door goes to the imagination. He doesn't know how many times he looked at that door, he doesn't know how many times he’s sat looking at that door and thought of him and Janus on dates. 

He stands, getting up and stretching. He doesn't even look in the mirror as he walks to the door to the imagination, he knows he's a hot looking mess right now. He pushes the door open and walks in, his body feels like it's floating as he walks to a clearing. He’s in a forest by a river, a perfect place for a date with Jan- no. He stops that line of thinking, he knows it won’t ever happen. 

He lets himself get lost in his mind, he lets himself try and forget the major fuck up of recent events. He’s so lost in his mind he doesn't realize someone had walked in and even sat beside him. He doesn't realize until their hand is resting on his shoulder and he flinches back to reality. 

“Shit, I didn't mean to scare you.” He knows that voice anywhere, Janus. “Are you alright? Ever since you've been back you've been holed in your room.” Roman sits there, taking the question in, Janus will know if he lies. “No. I’m not okay.” Roman chokes out, he doesn't need to start crying again for gods sake. 

He hears the silence. It’s deafening. Janus doesn't speak for a long moment. “You don't have to tell me what's wrong, Roman. I know, trust me i know how hard it can be to open up. Yet, if you do need to talk i'm here. Or even if you just need someone to sit with you.” His voice is soft, why is he being so nice after what Roman had said to him? “I’m being nice because I know you were upset. I know you were scared. Yes, I was hurt by what you said, and still am to some degree but i know you didn't mean it.” Shit he said that outloud. 

Roman lets out a breath he had been holding. “Can you just… stay here? Sit with me?” His voice is quiet, gentle and sad. He gets a nod in return. Maybe things aren't okay right now, but he hopes they will be one day soon.


End file.
